


Party Animal

by its_a_beautiful_deformity



Series: Who said college life wasn't fun? [2]
Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M, jelly nezumi, party time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_beautiful_deformity/pseuds/its_a_beautiful_deformity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were approaching the party and Shion started to get anxious. He hated the idea of so many people looking at him but at the same time he didn’t want to pass out on the deal as it meant more time with Nezumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! So part 2 is ready and I wanted those two to attend a party and see what happens so voilà ! I hope you enjoy it ! :D

Months had passed since their first encounter and now there was only one month left for the first semester to be over. Shion and Nezumi had become close friends and some might argue that they were a bit too close to be just friends but none of them said or did anything to confirm such rumors. They just let them float around not caring what the others were saying. It’s true that Shion could easily annoy Nezumi with his constant questions or his carefree personality but he actually kind of liked spending time with him. Plus even though he was a genius when it came to academic knowledge he was far behind in everyday life tricks and he was so easy to tease. Oh and Nezumi never gave up on that chance. He could be a real prick at times but he was never mean to Shion.

                                                                                                -------

The lecture was nearly over and Shion was counting down the minutes. For some time now they had agreed with Nezumi to eat lunch together every Friday as it was the only day that they both had a free period. Shion was getting more excited by every passing second. He never had a close friend before that he could do things with but even though he didn’t know a lot about close friendships deep down he felt an attraction for Nezumi that wasn’t necessary part of the friendship zone. He always smiled when he thought of him and felt his heart beat fast. Once the lecture was over, Shion dashed out and started running to the small park on the university grounds between the science and art department. Their spot was under a big oak tree that offered protection from the sun and wind. Even though it was still winter they still met there, the cold didn't really bother them plus for Shion this was an excuse to sit close to Nezumi, to keep each other warm of course, no other reason what so ever …. Nezumi always teased him about this saying that he knew how attractive he was and that Shion couldn’t help but stick to him because of his beauty. Shion always blushed at his remarks but then went on to explain how body heat exchange worked and how it was important to keep warm in winter, which always made Nezumi laugh, his friend really was an airhead when it came to things like this.

“So as you know the semester is nearly over and as it is a tradition in this University there will be a gathering, like a party to put it in simple terms. Are you going to go?” Nezumi was eyeing Shion with curiosity.

“Hahahahah who me? At a party? Do I need to remind you how people look at me? Plus with who would I go, it’s not like I am Mr. Popular.”

“I don’t know… I’ll give you an idea… Go with me.”

Shion darted a surprised look at Nezumi, there is no way he was being serious but his eyes said elsewise.

“Are you serious? You know how people act around me. And if they see you with me… I don’t know. Its better I don’t go.”

“Do I look like someone that cares what other people say or think?” Nezumi looked a bit disappointed.

“Come on it will be fun, plus you should go out more! It will be like a date” he teased him.

“E-e-eh what?! A d-date?” Shion’s cheeks were as red as his eyes.

Nezumi got just the reaction he wanted. He tried really hard to suppress a wave of laughter that has threatening to burst out. But he had to admit, Shion looked really cute when he was in that state.

“Ok. But only because I know you don’t have anyone else to go with!”

Nezumi glared at Shion in surprise. His eyes wide open.

“My my I didn’t know you knew how jokes work! Plus I would like to inform you that I happen to have many friends…” That last bit was a small lie. Nezumi did know people and he had a few friends but they were more like classmates nothing more.

“So I’ll pass by your place to pick you up and we can go together, deal?”

“Deal” Shion sounded more confident than he felt.

                                                                                               -------

They were approaching the party and Shion started to get anxious. He hated the idea of so many people looking at him but at the same time he didn’t want to pass out on the deal as it meant more time with Nezumi. By now his palms were sweaty and he began to regret his decision. _Maybe there is still time to escape_ he thought as they entered the Hall were the party was taking place. The music was loud and people were dancing to the beat, others were drinking. Shion could feel the music vibrate through his body, he wanted to leave. Too many people, too many eyes pinned on him. As he turned to leave he felt Nezumi grab him by the nape of his neck and pull him towards him, once next to him the tall student placed his arm around Shion’s shoulder and talked in his ear so as to be heard over the music.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Shion had shivers go down his spine. Nezumi was so close to him, his lips nearly brushing his ears as he spoke.  

“M-maybe I should go…” Shion was so awkward it was painful to see but Nezumi just pulled him closer, closing the gap between them and leaving no room for escape.   

Time passed slowly for Shion, at some point Nezumi had gone to greet some people he knew and so Shion wondered around unti he lost sight of Nezumi and couldn’t find him. He already had had two drinks of punch and was now on the third. He felt a bit lightheaded but payed no attention to it. Eventually Shion gave up on looking for Nezumi and found a corner where he stayed and observed everyone.

“Boring party right?”

Shion jumped in his spot. He hadn’t noticed the guy that had come and leaned against the wall next to him. He was tall with short black hair and green eyes if Shion was not mistaken. He was smoking and looking at the crowd. Shion observed him but didn’t answer. When the mysterious man turned to look at him Shion averted his gaze as quickly as he could. The guy smiled at him.

“So you came here alone?”

“No, I’m here with…a friend.”

When Shion looked up again the tall stranger was closer to him and looking him straight in the eyes. Shion sifted a bit in his spot not knowing what else to do. This person seemed kind and he hadn’t made any remark about his appearance.

“My name is Akira by the way”

“Shion…”

By now Shion had finished his third cup of punch from his anxiety. He barely ever drank any alcohol so even the slight amount that was in the punch started to get him.

Akira was now in front of him, his one hand pushed against the wall next to Shion’s head blocking his way.

“Since this party is a big disappointment, what do you say we leave and go somewhere quieter?”

“N-no… I’m here with a f-friend.” Shion was out of it. The alcohol had started to kick in. He made an attempt to move past Akira but the taller one blocked his way. Akira put his hand around Shion’s waist and pulled him closer leading him towards the exit. Just when they were about to step out a hand grabbed Akira’s shoulder and pulled him away from Shion.

“Where do you think you’re taking him?” Nezumi saw Shion was drunk. _Is this idiot really drunk just from punch?_

“Hhmm? We were just leaving… And who might you be?”

“He’s with me. Let him go.”

“So his your boyfriend?”

“What?! No! We just came here together…as…as friends! Heck I don’t need to explain myself to you!”

“Well if that’s the case you won’t mind if I borrow your…. _friend_ for a bit right?” with a grin on his face Akira stepped out of the party, with Shion still next to him. Nezumi was furious. _Who does this guy think he is?_ Yes, Shion wasn’t his boyfriend and he could do what he wanted to but that white-haired idiot looked out of it, it didn’t seem like he was fully comprehending what was going on… but, even though Nezumi didn’t want to admit it to himself he felt a spark of jealousy in him when he had seen Akira’s arm around Shion leading him out. But Shion wasn’t his boyfriend right? So why feel jealous?

Nezumi ran after them and took Shion by the hand to stop him. Akira now looked irritated.

“Look, we are all adults here, if Shion wants to come with me who are you to stop him?

_Tsk…_ Akira was right… Shion could do what he wanted but there is no way he knew what was happening! He was drunk from the freaking punch! At least that’s what Nezumi kind of hoped because it would justify his annoyance.

“This is the last time I warn you. He is here with me. Now get lost…” he barked at Akira, his grey eyes locked on him.

“Okay okay you win… Here you can have your… _friend_ back.” With this, Akira gave him a mocking smile and then looked at Shion.

“Well if you’re ever around give me call Shion.” He tucked a small piece of paper with his number in Shion’s Shirt pocket and left.

Nezumi waited until Akira was out of sight until he faced Shion. He took the paper out of Shion's pocket and curled it in his fist.

“Are you ok?”

“Ne-zu-mi… that guy…he left?”

“Yes, he’s gone….”

“He seemed nice…”

There came that spark of jealousy again…

“That gut was flirting with you Shion…”

“He was f-flirting? With me? Hahahaha no way!”

“You really have no idea about flirting and dating do you?”

Shion shook his head. Nezumi had trouble believing the state the red eyed boy was in. All this from just punch?

Nezumi decided it was best to watch over Shion that night and so brought him back to his place. Shion went out like a light. Nezumi watched over him for a bit before sleeping too. Tonight had been eventful, again. Nezumi didn’t know exactly what he felt but one thing was for sure, Shion had started to grow on him.


End file.
